<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>artificial hero by Feverwhereyourunto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039265">artificial hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto'>Feverwhereyourunto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwhereyourunto/pseuds/Feverwhereyourunto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto thought he is the real hero and Akaashi said he is right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>artificial hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在时间东九区14:15，风向东南风，风速每秒4米。目标建筑位于10点钟方向，水平距离120米左右，目标房间楼层三楼，高度大约8米，房间设置推拉式窗户，其左侧打开，易于射击。</p><p>赤苇京治藏身于西新宿7丁目某普通办公楼9层与10层间的废弃夹层，他身穿灰色贴身上衣和黑色工装裤，暗淡的着装让他轻松与身下的水泥地面融为一体。</p><p>他缩趴在墙角与窗户的缝隙一动不动，前方狙击步枪的两脚架横在打开的落地窗口前。他手握枪托，屏息凝神，用隔着浅黄色护目镜的右眼观察。在10倍瞄准镜中，他紧盯目标房间里的一举一动。</p><p>他眼看新任雇主A先生在几名保镖的簇拥下大摇大摆走进房间，最后走进来的那一个手提装模作样的小型保险箱。里面本应该装满现金，但赤苇相信它其实装着别的东西，比如便携式手枪，它不是用来防身的，而是用来更精准地杀人。</p><p>A先生站定，他示意保镖逐一在他身后排开，形成一片坚固的围墙。他脱下外套，坐进面向赤苇的沙发。他开始等待。</p><p>A先生的交易时间定于14:30，他提前到达交易场所，耐心等待本次交易理论上的对手方，同时，他也是赤苇京治的狙击对象。换句话说，A先生正在企图让猎物自投罗网。</p><p>两天前，A先生通过赤苇在暗网发布的个人信息找到了他，他在经过加密处理的网页与赤苇取得联系。A先生告知赤苇，他愿意高价雇用赤苇为他处理一个人。</p><p>赤苇不为所动，他慢条斯理地敲打键盘。“高价是指多少？”他问。</p><p>A先生爽快地说：“我负责提供支票，价格你定。”</p><p>“您不必如此信任我。”</p><p>“那是因为你的技术值得信任。”</p><p>赤苇对着电脑屏幕发出他自己才能听见的闷哼。</p><p>A先生接着说：“你的实力我有所耳闻，赤苇京治。否则我不会专程来找你。”</p><p>赤苇伸手推了把桌面，惯性让他身下的旋转椅向后滑动，他远离桌子，换了个更舒适的姿势。他两腿交叉，脚跟砸向键盘，砸出一堆乱码。</p><p>他仰头倚靠椅背，看着房间昏灰的天花板，他在脑中描摹他的“实力”。</p><p>赤苇京治现在是一名见钱眼开的雇佣兵，但在几年前，他服役于日本陆上自卫队，是第一空降旅著名的狙击手。他战绩显赫，名声在外，服役期间击杀任务目标近百余人。</p><p>他的技术确实对得起A先生的信任，但也仅仅只有技术。</p><p>赤苇恢复正常的坐姿，他删除屏幕里的乱码，换成他的账户信息。</p><p>他说：“把照片发给我，还有任务的时间地点。”</p><p>A先生当机立断输入地址与时间，同时发送目标的姓名与照片。他向赤苇介绍，此人是线人联系到的新任供货商，宣称此前一直活跃于马六甲海峡，近期才开始拓展日本市场，形迹可疑。</p><p>他强调，他与此人在两天后有一笔毒/品交易，一旦A先生拿到货，赤苇就可以当场射杀他。</p><p>赤苇点开照片，他仔细端详，用尽全力描绘他的模样。目标头顶灰黑色头发，高耸的眉毛下有滚圆的眼睛，眼珠发出金色的光。他的嘴巴紧抿，企图伪装严肃模样，又以失败告终。</p><p>赤苇看了很久，最后，他用瞳孔记录照片上方的名字——木兔光太郎。</p><p>赤苇冷静地关闭照片，他回复A先生：“收到。”</p><p>当天晚上，赤苇的账户多了一大笔匿名汇款，赤苇沉默地清点账目，之后起身翻找藏在墙壁内侧的M95弹夹。</p><p>他想，既然要杀人，他就得用足够好的武器，以确保万无一失。</p><p>风速在此时减小。赤苇回过神来，他再次凑近瞄准镜，看见房间局势发生改变。</p><p>交易时间应该到了，因为木兔光太郎走进了房间。与A先生相似，他也带来几名强壮的保镖，其中一个拎着同样的保险箱，里面装了什么赤苇无从得知。</p><p>赤苇无声嗤笑，心想，他们谁也没信任过谁。</p><p>他继续观察，用瞄准镜记录木兔的行踪。他看起来大费周章，因为他在一漆黑的西装之外还套了层蹩脚的棕色风衣。房间温度应该不低，他一走进去，就将风衣脱下，搭在左手小臂。</p><p>赤苇看见A先生虚伪地握住木兔的手，接着掏出一根烟，示意他的手下为木兔点燃。</p><p>木兔没有推脱，他把烟夹在右手食指与中指之间，背朝赤苇坐下。</p><p>在赤苇的视角中，他能轻而易举把木兔的背影装进去，那就像一个一动不动的靶心，正在一无所知地等待子弹将它击穿。</p><p>木兔看上去确实像对即将发生的一切一无所知，他专心于与A先生的攀谈。他的动作幅度不大，右手几乎没动，他的烟没被享用，空气吞噬烟草，烟灰掉落在地。</p><p>木兔视而不见，任由它自取灭亡。</p><p>当烟烧到即将只剩下烟蒂，此时风向依然为东南风，风速1.5米，可以射击。</p><p>在120米开外，赤苇将枪头对准木兔的后脑勺，他沉默地倒数：三、二、一。</p><p>烟终于消失殆尽，木兔干脆地扔掉了烟头。</p><p>与此同时，他在赤苇一刻不停的注视中回头，瞄准镜框住他的金色眼珠，还有他一张一合的嘴，他在呼喊一个人的姓名。</p><p>他无声地下达指令：“开枪。赤苇。”</p><p>赤苇毫不犹豫扣动扳机。</p><p>在脑浆炸裂的前一秒，赤苇看到的是A先生得意忘形的蠢脸，他还没意识到他才是一无所知的那一个就迎来了迅速的死亡，子弹掠过木兔抹完发胶的发尾，直接撞碎A先生的眉心，他的头颅在木兔眼前变成白色烟花。</p><p>赤苇想，永远别相信雇佣兵，尤其是曾经是军人的雇佣兵。</p><p>军人永远失去自我，他们只有被根植的信仰，赤苇被信仰操控。与账户里数不清的金钱相比，赤苇更重视他上一任雇主的性命。</p><p>他的上一任雇主就是木兔光太郎，他是这场狙击任务的知情人，也是赤苇京治一直以来的信仰。</p><p>一周前，木兔已经率先取得与赤苇的联系，和A先生不同，他直接现身于赤苇所在的安全屋。</p><p>他敲响赤苇的房门，赤苇看见来者是他，脸上全然没有任何疑惑与惊讶。</p><p>他轻车熟路地与木兔打招呼，他叫他前辈。</p><p>与他不同，木兔显得惊喜：“真的是你。”</p><p>他的视线环绕赤苇，他感叹：“自从退伍后，我再也没见过你。”</p><p>“我也是。”赤苇说。</p><p>“我没想过再见到你，”赤苇侧身让木兔走进房间，“我以为你不会来我这种地方。”</p><p>他看了眼自己的房间，外表和私人公寓没区别，干净整洁，灯光明亮，如同普通学生的家。不过这一切都是表象，在墙壁看不见的夹层，赤苇放满让他丰衣足食的家伙。</p><p>木兔不以为然，他坐上赤苇的旋转椅转了一圈：“为什么不？只是你太难找了！”他熟稔地抱怨。</p><p>赤苇不想与木兔争论，他开门见山：“前辈找我有什么事？”</p><p>木兔说：“帮我们处理一个人吧。”他从口袋里掏出照片，是A先生。</p><p>赤苇接过照片，他问：“公安也做干脏活？”</p><p>木兔尴尬地撇嘴：“A不是好人，他手上有很多人命，但我们找不到证据，他处于灰色地带。所以只能靠你这样的人来解决。”</p><p>他变得委屈，强词夺理地说：“我们这么做理论上是对的…”木兔的声音不大，大概底气不足。</p><p>赤苇没有出声，他宽慰地向木兔展露微笑。</p><p>“我做事不需要理由，只需要钱，”他说，“所以你不必向我自责。”</p><p>他真想抚摸木兔的脸以安慰他，他在过去多次想做这个动作，但他从没真正实施过。</p><p>木兔是赤苇服役于陆上自卫队时期的前辈，在赤苇还没成为独当一面的狙击手前，他与木兔做过两年搭档。</p><p>赤苇第一次见到木兔时，木兔已经是狙击小队的领头羊。赤苇入编后成为他的观察员，漂亮地辅助木兔完成多次任务。</p><p>作为搭档，赤苇与木兔同吃同住，他们共享一个房间的上下铺，很多个疲惫的夜晚，赤苇睁着眼睛倾听床下的木兔发出规律的鼾声，声音自下而上飘进赤苇的身体。</p><p>白天的高强度训练让赤苇浑身酸胀，发麻让他疲惫却清醒，木兔的鼾声愈演愈烈，最终变成无形的强大力量，聚集于赤苇身下，他把手伸进裤子，蜷缩身体，沉默地自慰。</p><p>赤苇最初会疑惑，事情怎么演变成这样。</p><p>也许因为军队与世隔绝，生理需求无法排解，人对朝夕相处的同伴产生情感并非没有先例。</p><p>但赤苇无法说服自己，木兔对他而言并不仅只有性吸引力，因为他并不想立刻下床请求木兔操自己以发泄欲望。他只想用抚慰自己的方式，给他创造一片脑中的平静，以便于在平静的空白中勾勒木兔的形象：他脸上画着油彩，身穿迷彩服，披着人造草堆，他手扶步枪，匍匐在杂草丛生中。</p><p>赤苇就坐在他旁边，他的屁股紧靠木兔的腰，他蜷缩上半身，握着望远镜观测风向风速与目标移动轨迹。</p><p>赤苇说：“可以射击。”</p><p>木兔迅速上膛，扣动扳机，巨大的后坐力让木兔的身体向后弹，赤苇贴着他，他身体的每一次起伏赤苇都能亲密感受。</p><p>跑动的目标被击毙，木兔换了个姿势，他平躺在地，对着赤苇抱怨他饿了。</p><p>赤苇俯视木兔的花脸，木兔正在沉默地盯着他，他说谢谢。木兔扬手与赤苇击掌，“幸好我有你。”木兔说。</p><p>赤苇也盯着木兔。好在他只露出一张脸，ta xiang在人造草皮的庇护下，赤苇硬了。</p><p>赤苇的回忆到此为止，他的精液射了一手。他羞愧地把脸藏进被褥，否则他的喘息会被捕捉。</p><p>这是他一个人的秘密，他享受与木兔的合作，木兔在依靠他的观察杀人，在听他指挥，没有他，木兔无法完美。</p><p>赤苇迅速想通了，面对木兔，他无法自拔。</p><p>从他第一次踏入靶场，看木兔双手持枪，数发子弹从手枪弹道弹射而出，划破靶场寂静的空气，在未经消音的轰鸣中，穿透赤苇的视线，正中移动的靶心。</p><p>赤苇看着停下的靶子，又看了看眼前的男人，他心满意足地享受来自他人赞赏的目光，骄傲地摘下降噪耳机和护目镜，露出与他狠戾干脆射击行为大相径庭的无辜眼睛。</p><p>赤苇站在原地，他小声问站在他旁边的同期士兵。“那是谁？”</p><p>士兵激动地回头：他就是木兔光太郎。是个神话。</p><p>赤苇想，确实如此。</p><p>于是，在每天训练之前，当长官强调军人的信仰，用激昂又具备迷惑性的语调逼迫他的队员向他宣誓他们将永远以国家为导向，以公正与和平为标杆时，赤苇混迹于人群中，他的嘴跟着一张一合，但眼睛从没离开前一排左侧第二个人的背影。</p><p>那是木兔的位置。他在对木兔宣誓。</p><p>可惜木兔听不见，他忙于敬礼，并大声向他心中的正义尺度慷慨激昂地宣誓。</p><p>赤苇轻轻摇头，从回忆中抽离，木兔还在座椅上愉快地旋转，他在等赤苇表态。</p><p>赤苇说：“我答应帮你。”</p><p>木兔站起身，刚想欢呼“太棒了”，赤苇打断他：“但我很贵。”</p><p>木兔放下扬起的手。赤苇问：“公安的预算有那么多吗？”</p><p>木兔摇头，他坦白：“木叶和我强调过你很贵，但他说，只要我来，你就会答应。”</p><p>赤苇皱起眉毛，木兔没看见，他接着说：“你还记得木叶吗？他现在是我们的情报员，是他找到了你的地址。”</p><p>赤苇点头。他当然记得木叶秋纪，他与木兔同期，分属突击小队，最后一同退伍。</p><p>不过，赤苇只知道木兔退伍后进入公安搜查课，并不知道木叶成为了他的同事，并且在他面前提及不必要的事情。</p><p>他沉默地确认了一个事实，那就是除了木兔，所有人都知道他是自己的英雄。</p><p>赤苇说：“这么说，你们现在依然继续共事。”</p><p>木兔点头，他遗憾地说：“我还以为我们俩也能继续合作，结果你一声不吭地走了。”</p><p>“我不适合做这一行。”</p><p>“为什么？你明明很强。我退伍后你不是迅速成为了主狙吗？”</p><p>因为我不想与你之外的人搭档。赤苇想，其次，他必须独当一面，这是他对木兔的单向誓言。</p><p>“因为我跟你不一样，”赤苇笑了笑，“我没有你那种奇怪的强烈正义感。”我是自私的人。</p><p>木兔以为赤苇在夸他，他先咧嘴，过了一会终于幡然悔悟：“你是在讽刺我吗？”</p><p>赤苇摇头。“公安的限制太多了。就像现在，你不是还得找我帮忙。”</p><p>木兔叹了口气：“没办法。我之前也以为我是正义的，现在看好像也不是那么回事。“</p><p>“这个话题我们以前是不是讨论过？”木兔突然问。</p><p>赤苇说没错。“原来你还记得。”他有点快乐，这是他与木兔之间的故事。</p><p>“那当然，”木兔说，“你每天晚上都会和我聊天，我都记得。”</p><p>赤苇挑眉，发觉木兔与他并没有在讨论同一件事。</p><p>木兔睡觉之前总爱闲聊，在才认识赤苇不久时，他对这个沉默寡言的年轻人充满好奇。他问：“你为什么加入自卫队？”</p><p>赤苇说：“因为穷。”</p><p>赤苇的父母死于一场恐怖袭击，他靠抚恤金活到征兵年龄，他加入自卫队，一方面因为薪水可观，衣食无忧，另一方面，父母的死让他对邪恶的深恶痛绝情有可原。不过这些细节没必要让木兔知道，并非赤苇不想对木兔敞开心扉，而是木兔会因赤苇的遭遇而伤心。</p><p>他会流泪，晶莹泪珠划过坚毅的脸，强大的神变成人。赤苇不堪忍受木兔展现脆弱并堕落，于是他选择避而不谈。</p><p>他反问：“那你呢？”</p><p>“那当然是——”木兔拖长音节，“成为英雄。”</p><p>“我们在做的事充满正义，所以能保证民众安全，是不是？”木兔探头朝上铺喊，“这是我来这的原因，我会一直这么做的。”他笃定地说。</p><p>赤苇想说不一定，他最终什么也没说，他说：“对，睡吧。”</p><p>赤苇想，也许占据木兔脑中回忆的是不大的宿舍中短暂宁静的睡前对谈。</p><p>然而对赤苇而言不是这样。</p><p>赤苇的脑海从不平静，他很炽热，不管是他在深夜独自面对的羞耻的欲望，还是日复一日与木兔的默契配合，无一不在表达他对木兔的真正情感，情感的终点永远指向木兔，也只有木兔。</p><p>因为赤苇渴望一直窥探木兔，用他的眼睛为木兔确认方向， 他才会离开诸多限制，划破虚伪，选择活在好办事杀人的灰色地带。</p><p>木兔不明白赤苇口中关于正义的话题，他无法理解赤苇的感受。面对木兔，赤苇习惯于掩藏难看的真相。</p><p>事情发生在在赤苇加入第一空降旅的第二年，他与木兔共同执行最后一次突击任务，他们被下令解救公海海盗手里的人质。</p><p>木兔率领狙击小队在目标地点一千米外跳下直升机，赤苇跟随木兔潜入孤岛大面积的热带棕榈叶，绿色植被形成天然隐蔽，两人穿梭其间，在三百米外架好狙击支架。</p><p>木兔娴熟地卧倒，日复一日地训练给他造成机械化条件反射，他凑近瞄准镜，全身紧绷地拉下枪栓。赤苇窝坐在木兔旁边，他手握望远镜，凝神观察。</p><p>“发现目标，”他对着耳机通讯说，“三点钟方向，目标五人，人质十人。”</p><p>“申请射击。”木兔的声音从底下传来。</p><p>“不行，”赤苇否决他，“突击组还没就位。”</p><p>“其实我一个人就能杀光他们。”木兔关闭通讯，他向赤苇抱怨。</p><p>赤苇说我知道。他做好安抚木兔的准备，也关闭了通讯，赤苇正要开口，没想到木兔打断他：“但我不会这么做，否则我不能保证人质的生命安全。”</p><p>赤苇暗自庆幸木兔尚且冷静。他继续观察，眼看手持冲锋枪的同伴绕过他们所在的位置，向目标建筑长驱直入，赤苇准备重新打开通讯，同时开口提示木兔：“前辈，请做好准备。”</p><p>“明白。”木兔说完依然纹丝不动。</p><p>赤苇摸向通讯器的手停下了。“怎么了？”</p><p>“赤苇，我看到有人在哭。”</p><p>“我也看见了。”</p><p>“真可怕。”</p><p>“是的。如果是我，我也会哭。”</p><p>“赤苇你也会害怕吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“真的吗？”木兔难得忙里偷闲，他迅速回头瞄了赤苇一眼，又重新把视线对准瞄准镜，“你总是冷冰冰的，像人形望远镜，我以为你什么都不怕。不怕死，也不怕我死。”</p><p>“怎么可能。我很怕死。”更怕你死。他无声地说。</p><p>“我也好怕死。”</p><p>“所以前辈才会在每天早上大声地宣誓？”赤苇察觉了木兔的低落，他试图缓解气氛，再过几分钟，他们要杀入战场，这个状态对木兔而言不利，他想看到能激发他全部热情的强大木兔，这样的木兔才不会畏惧死亡，“那些假大空的话是自我安慰？”</p><p>“是的，”木兔的身体横亘在草地与身上的伪装之间，他纹丝不动，也没有颤抖，但他的语气有些疑惑的真诚，“如果不跟着长官去喊，我会觉得有点怪。好像我在做没意义的事。我杀过很多坏人，以后还要继续杀，但总是杀不完。”</p><p>赤苇放下望远镜，他低头看木兔，他说：“前辈这么想就错了。如果杀完了，你我存在的意义就没了。“</p><p>“什么意义？”</p><p>赤苇大言不惭地说：“当然是成为英雄。”</p><p>木兔变得振奋了一些，他抓起掉落在地的通讯器。赤苇想是时候了，他说：“前辈，突击组准备完毕，我也准备完毕，只要你想，”他重新拿起望远镜，报备风向与风速，“你可以尽情射击。”</p><p>几声枪响打破笼罩孤岛的僵局，前方环绕建筑物的队员冲进房间营救人质。任务圆满落幕。</p><p>木兔疲惫地叹气，伸手碰倒狙击枪的两脚架。</p><p>“你还好吗？”赤苇问。</p><p>木兔说好得很。他沉默地看着赤苇，他问：“赤苇，我真的是英雄？”</p><p>赤苇把望远镜递到木兔手中：“你可以自己看。”</p><p>木兔并没有接，他问赤苇：“你刚刚是不是说你很怕死？那为什么不去后勤？”</p><p>赤苇说：“英雄也需要我。”</p><p>任务结束后，第一空降旅即刻日本。赤苇作为任务执行者之一，负责完成复述报告。他花了几天时间沉浸在图书馆，一边记录当时情况，一边在脑中描绘木兔的形象。</p><p>一旦木兔跑进赤苇眼里，他的身心都会为此激动，他一边按耐幻想，同时翻阅过去文档查阅此次作案海盗的具体信息。</p><p>信息是一种可怕的媒介，它能捏造真相，也能还原真相。赤苇持续翻阅，找到他不想看见的可怕的蛛丝马迹。</p><p>海盗手里之所以拥有源源不断的货源，是因为海军内部早已与他们串联，私密的里应外合让海盗组织日益壮大，不过，当毒瘤过于凶猛，被它寄生的鬣狗得面对生存危机。</p><p>这时，冠冕堂皇的正义理由会被搬出来，年轻的军人拯救世界的时刻就要到来。</p><p>赤苇轻轻颤抖，他沉默地将档案放回资料室，加快速度赶完手中的报告，即时送去长官的办公室。</p><p>回到宿舍的路上，他眼前屡次出现木兔的脸，这次他无法硬起来，他感到悲伤。</p><p>悲伤一直持续到他返回宿舍，木兔正在收拾行李，赤苇反应了过来，他问：“前辈，上次是我们的最后一次任务？”</p><p>木兔点头。“我的服役期即将结束！”他欢呼。</p><p>赤苇希望泪花在眼中闪烁，又希望木兔千万别看见。木兔走上来给了赤苇一个紧实的拥抱。赤苇问：“什么时候走？”</p><p>“等表彰结束，还要几周。”</p><p>“这下你自由了，接下来要做什么？”</p><p>“我已经收到了公安搜查课的邀约。赤苇，你说的对，我得兑现我每天在喊的诺言。”</p><p>赤苇想说，不要去。别去。别活在谎言里。</p><p>可他无法诉说，是强大的谎言支撑强大的木兔，没有谎言，木兔会变成颓丧的灰堆，同化成被绑架的人眼中恐惧的眼泪。</p><p>赤苇说：“恭喜你。”他狠狠拍打木兔的背。</p><p>木兔抓着他的肩膀问：“那你呢？等你服役结束你要去哪？”</p><p>赤苇平静地撒谎：“也许我也去公安搜查课，我们继续做搭档。”</p><p>木兔又一次抱住赤苇，他说，太好了，否则我会每天想你，那我会太难过了。他撇了撇嘴，显得委屈。</p><p>他大声说，赤苇，没有你我不行。</p><p>赤苇难过地想，没错。作为狙击手，他确实需要观察员。</p><p>当晚，赤苇又一次熟练地将手伸进自己的裤子，他抚摸滚烫的东西，摸到前端时，他的眼泪喷涌而出，这是他难过情感的表达。</p><p>木兔已然沉睡，他对外界的一切一无所知，因为赤苇无法向他提及，他只能以这种方式进行回馈。</p><p>他上下浮动他的手掌，他心不在焉地盘算他的未来。首先，他得独当一面，足够强大，接着冲破谎言，去用更大的谎言带给木兔生存的意义。</p><p>在赤苇独自面对的最后一次任务中，他刻意射伤一个哭泣的人质。人质的手臂血肉模糊，赤苇因此失去优渥的工作，他移交狗牌，暗淡退场，躲进他的安全屋，把个人信息挂上暗网，成为金钱至上、忽视规则的雇佣兵。</p><p>世界需要捣蛋鬼，捣蛋鬼创造英雄。</p><p>赤苇回过神来，他对木兔说，要我帮你，你得把计划告诉我。</p><p>木兔说，他们已经伪装成活跃于马六甲海峡的毒/枭数月，对外宣称他们具备当地政/府的暗中支持，所以力量强大。</p><p>A先生通过木叶伪装的线人与他们取得联络，将于下周下午两点半进行交易，赤苇要做的就是提前到场待命，开枪就好。</p><p>赤苇的眼睛闪了又闪。木兔问：“有什么问题吗？“</p><p>赤苇摇头，他笑着说：“前辈比原来稳重多了。”</p><p>木兔尴尬地挠头：“你不在身边，我得重新靠自己。”</p><p>这句话听起来像讨好，实际是真情流露。</p><p>赤苇有些动容，他想告诉木兔，他只是在用他无法得知的方式帮助他，就像现在这样。</p><p>不过他不需要说，从他决定撒谎的那刻起，他就得为他的谎言付出代价。他将永远是木兔看不见的观察员。</p><p>他故作轻松：“没问题。这单我会接。”</p><p>“那…”木兔说，“钱具体是多少？”</p><p>赤苇说：“我习惯完成任务后结算。”</p><p>木兔发出疑惑的感叹：“木叶给我的情报里不是这么说的。”</p><p>赤苇在木兔的莫名其妙中狡黠转身：“木叶前辈不可能总是正确的，是不是？”</p><p>赤苇接下了木兔的委托。几天后，他又接下A先生的委托。A先生给出的条件当然丰厚，可惜木兔无价。不过，收下A先生的钱与不杀死木兔完全不冲突，因为死人不会来讨债。赤苇可以同时拥有金钱，也拥有爱。</p><p>赤苇换了个舒服的姿势，从匍匐在水泥地面改为他更熟悉的卧坐，他依然蜷缩在角落，沉默地拆掉M95的两脚支架与弹夹。低头时，他看见灰色紧身上衣被水泥上的凹凸不平划裂，裤子沾满肮脏的灰尘，他又退化成过去跟在木兔身后的脏兮兮的观察员。他有些欣慰。</p><p>赤苇将狙击枪竖在怀中，舒适地倚靠着它。他目之所及依然是前方的目标，他的任务已完成，但木兔的还没有。</p><p>赤苇抓起左手边的望远镜，放大的镜片里是房间中的残局。赤苇只负责干掉A先生，他的保镖们变成了无头苍蝇。他其实完全有顺便杀了保镖的余地，但赤苇突然累了，他觉得木兔可能想逞英雄，尤其在赤苇看得见的地方。</p><p>他也许想告诉赤苇，他在做正确的事。于是，赤苇也尊重他。</p><p>他拿着望远镜做激动的旁观者，他透过打开的窗户看见木兔熟练而强硬地抓起风衣外套，他右手一扬，外套挥过企图上前抓他的保镖，直接掉落在地。</p><p>赤苇没有戴通讯设备，他听不见房间里的一切；他只能用肉眼记录，他变成投影仪，看名为木兔光太郎的交卷逐帧播放，风衣坠地，取而代之的是右手的柯尔特手枪。</p><p>木兔向后退开半步，他双手持枪，让子弹划破房间狭窄的空气，精准弹射进对手的头脑。</p><p>脑花一个接一个爆炸，赤苇看见过去的回忆，他第一次见到木兔时，逐一爆炸的是移动的靶子。</p><p>赤苇发觉身边的空气在凝固，变成急剧上升的高温。源源不断的热拍打赤苇的身体，他感受一团巨大的火焰把他笼罩在内。</p><p>燃烧时，人无法呼吸。火焰吞噬空气，赤苇被抛弃进红色的真空，他快窒息，他想呕吐，嗓子干涩，眼泪呱呱坠地，火烧到他身上，他再也无法按耐，他拿起另一只空闲的手，仓促又缓慢地解开工装裤繁琐的纽扣。</p><p>他听到纽扣终于舍得离开禁锢它的孔，他开始伸手拉下拉链。</p><p>下一步，他需要拽开灰色的紧身上衣，露出伤痕累累的紧实小腹。他把布满硝烟的滚烫的手伸进滚烫的身体腹地，他摸到濡湿的毛发，他继续进攻，握住他发硬发烫的下体，他失去力量，头昏脑胀，横在胸前的狙击枪成为溺水者的稻草，赤苇把死气沉沉的头靠在狙击枪的枪口，他眯着眼睛发出又长又热烈的呻吟。</p><p>滚烫的性器被解放，火势愈演愈烈，但赤苇好像能呼吸了。他的手迅速的撸动，眼睛却越瞪越大，他不想错过木兔每一个精彩的瞬间。他用望远镜窥探。</p><p>木兔杀红了眼睛，他在人群包围中转身，他的西装变得粗糙而滑稽，领带歪七扭八，白色衬衫蘸满血迹斑斑，他在赤苇的目光中狂妄地笑了起来。</p><p>他好像不再害怕了，是他适应了他的生活，还是他在刻意展现他的生活？</p><p>A先生的手下越来越多，层层叠叠如蛀虫挤满房间。</p><p>木兔的弹药用尽，他迅速从保险箱中掏出一把新的。那果然是木兔的武器，赤苇激动地想，他越来越用力，速度越来越快，他的视线变得模糊，因为眼泪越来越多。</p><p>泪水化成油，促使火焰愈演愈烈，在火焰中，木兔与死亡共舞。赤苇在远方看他，他眼中的木兔变小，变年轻，变青涩，变安静，红色的房间变成黑色的房间，赤苇看见过去每一个独自面对的惨淡夜晚。</p><p>残留的手下展开垂死挣扎的公式，木兔跳到窗前，他双手持枪，完成最后的演出。</p><p>赤苇代替死亡的对手发出尖叫，他再也没有力气支撑望远镜，沉重的塑料轰然坠地，被最后一把火烧化。</p><p>一切戛然而止，赤苇的爱情喷涌而出，直直打向他赤裸的腹部。</p><p>赤苇背着狙击枪，他乘坐货梯到达地下二层，木兔已经站在那里等他。他的身后还站着愚蠢的“保镖”，他们应该都是木兔的手下。</p><p>木兔在电梯门打开后变化表情，他带着滑稽的快乐与满足地走向赤苇，张开他布满血液与硝烟的臂膀。赤苇站在原地看了木兔两秒，最终接纳了他期待已久的拥抱。</p><p>木兔说：“任务圆满完成。”</p><p>“我都看见了。”赤苇用鼻子闻木兔脖子上的血，他这么说。</p><p>木兔满意地点头。他说：“一旦拥有你，一切都变得顺利！”</p><p>赤苇想，现在该聊聊报酬了。</p><p>他想要的东西近在咫尺。他脱离木兔的双手，凝视木兔的眼睛。</p><p>他的眼睛还是金色的，里面装着无辜与单纯，他有人无法拥有的纯洁眼珠，这是赤苇梦寐以求的东西。现在他完完全全看见了，不是通过望远镜或者瞄准镜，而是他的棕黑色眼睛。</p><p>他突然什么话也说不出来。</p><p>木兔看出了赤苇的沉默，他问：“是不是要结算报酬了？”</p><p>赤苇小声说：“前辈，这笔费用我不要了。”</p><p>木兔张大嘴巴：“什么？这可不行。”</p><p>赤苇看着他，他真想说出真心实意的话，一旦说了，神就要跌落神坛。人是不是总爱看这样的场景，创造英雄的雕像，再用起重机的摆锤砸烂他？</p><p>赤苇也不明白。木兔的嘴巴就在眼前，他凑过去就能亲，但他不能，木兔身后站着他的同事，更重要的事，木兔是无辜的未知者。</p><p>赤苇的嘴巴张开又闭合，他企图用微笑搪塞。他说：“不如我们换别的方式。”</p><p>比如你请我吃饭。他只需要这么说。他也在盘算这么说。</p><p>这时他不小心看见木兔身后那群人的嘴脸。他们是群条子，条子似乎都讨厌赤苇这样的边缘人物，然而他们敢怒不敢言，只能以愤怒的监视表达他们对赤苇的怀疑。</p><p>在他们的想象中，坏家伙赤苇正在与木兔谈及肮脏的条件，比如金钱，名声，女人，功名利禄。</p><p>可惜他们大错特错，赤苇想要的东西比这一切都珍贵。所以他无法诉说。</p><p>他企图用胶着打败木兔，然而木兔不为所动。他凝视赤苇，表情从疑惑变为恍然大悟。</p><p>他发出一声莫名其妙的惊叹：“原来真是这样。”</p><p>什么？疑惑的人成了赤苇。他想问问木兔又有了什么奇思妙想。</p><p>木兔并没有把机会让渡给赤苇。他向前跨了一步，拉住赤苇的手。木兔的掌心和自己一样充满了茧，这种触感让赤苇误以为刚才在夹层抚摸自己身体的人就是木兔。</p><p>木兔越来越兴奋，他说，赤苇，原来真是这样！他重复了一遍，他的金色眼睛散发着了然的光，他身上的血腥味消失，木兔化身为获得珍宝的孩童。</p><p>他语无伦次地说：“你走了，你一言不发就走了，我以为是因为你发现我爱你，所以你吓跑了。因为，你总像个冷冰冰的机器，机器不会喜欢他的搭档，但我喜欢机器。很奇怪是不是，我怎么能爱一个冷冰冰的东西，但是——”</p><p>“赤苇，你好迷人啊！”木兔说。</p><p>“有了你，我好像充满力量。特别是你说你也怕死。当我发现我们都在怕同一件事，我就什么也不怕了。”</p><p>太好了，太好了！木兔在大声欢呼，而赤苇在无声欢呼。他脑海中的沉默孤单夜晚被毫无逻辑地撕碎，他无数道窥探的视线被窥探者捕获。</p><p>木兔在众目睽睽之中亲吻赤苇的嘴，赤苇舔到他最熟悉的硝烟味道。他闭着眼睛，又惊喜又难过。</p><p>英雄还是败下阵来，他失去为他创造机会的捣蛋鬼，但他获得了一团火焰，那是赤苇的真心，里面又热又烫，烧毁一切，空气被抽走，人会窒息而死，但木兔全部接纳，他抱着赤苇进入真空。</p><p>现在，赤苇要说出他的真实想法。他真正的想法是，他果然厌恶英雄。</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>